


Science Baby

by Jeniouis



Series: Wanda Ships [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little bit of Endgame spoilers, Canon Divergence, F/M, For Science!, Human Looking Vision, I cherry picked things that I wanted from all of them, Mentally, Mpreg Vision, Teen Parenting, Until he turns into hormonal Vision, Vision being Vision, Vision has DNA, Vision is 16 too, Wanda and Vision get up to stuff when there's no parental supervision, Wanda is 16, Wanda is Vision's baby daddy, Work In Progress, a heavy dose of crack, because I said so, but IW and Endgame never happened, but welcome to fanfiction, handwavey science, there are explations but don't set your expectations high, this isn't based on any particular movie, yep that's right, you might have thought a male android having a baby was impossible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: Ultron built Vision's body with a uterus. Being the responsible teenagers that they are, Wanda and Vision decide to get him pregnananant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I'm so sorry. This is all the crack. Keep in mind that Wanda and Viz are pretty much teens so they're not thinking like adults. Hopefully I still got their voices right.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this. ')
> 
> Edit: I forgot to add some background - ( **Spoiler Alert for all the MCU movies** )
> 
> Vision has the human look from IW, just younger looking perhaps. But his body is completely human. Just synthetic. And his bones are vibranium. But he still has all his powers. But he does all the human things like eat, sleep, use the bathroom. He has sex organs, as you might have been able to tell.
> 
> Tony and Pepper are taken from the Endgame setting, so they have a daughter and live in that log cabin like home in the woods.
> 
> Thor and his people live in New Asgard on Earth. But all the people we want alive still are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the mention of periods. I know that might squick some people.

Today had been a good day. No one tried to take over the world. She got all her homework done early so she had no obligations this weekend. They were alone. Their teammates were away visiting family, off-world, in Wakanda, or just didn't live in the compound anymore.

And to top it off, the lastest book from her favorite author just arrived in the mail. She was cuddled under a blanket lounging in the small sofa she had outside on her balcony. It wasn't a cold night. But just cool enough that wrapping up in a blanket was comfortable.

She was just about to text Vision so he could join her, since she had a copy for him too. They enjoyed reading together.

But then he floated up from the floor of her balcony, "Wanda, I believe I have a uterus. Would you be so kind as to help me research this possiblity?"

She choked on her hot chocolate.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed when she could breathe again.

Vision had sat beside her, lightly patting her back. It kinda felt like a kitten pawing for attention. "Are you alright? I realize now the news could be a bit shocking."

"Yes, it's shocking." Wanda said. "What makes you think you have a uterus?"

"I've been experiencing, what I believe, is menstruation for the past three months." Vision said, way too calmly.

"Really? Viz, that...wow!" Wanda said, lying her head in her hand. This was so much to take in. But Vision was inhumanly patient, so he only sat beside her quietly. "Are you sure it was menstruation. There could be a lot of…Vision you've been _bleeding_?!"

The Android nodded, "Yes but only for a day or two, once a month. And with it comes fatigue and stomach pain."

Well…there were indeed similarities.

"Why didn't you tell someone?" Wanda said, "This could be something serious."

"I thought it would go away." Vision said.

Wanda snorted, "You're becoming more human every day." Vision seemed pleased to hear that. "Are you-is it happening now?"

Vision shook his head, "No, it stopped about two weeks ago," Vision said. "With the compound being vacant, save for the two of us, I figured now would be a good time to investigate."

"You didn't want the rest of the team here for this?" Wanda asked. "I'm sure they'll know what to do about it."

"Yes but this is sensitive," Vision said.

Wanda nodded. She guessed if she were bleeding from strange places, she'd be sensitive about it too.

But…wait.

Vision had a penis. She's knew this very well.

"Viz…do you have…a…vagina?" She asked as Vision stood suddenly.

"No, of course not." Vision said, as if she were being ridiculous, "You've seen me naked."

Wanda gave him a bit of a look as she stood as well but didn't say anything.

Vision's eyes lit in understanding, "Oh, I've been bleeding from my—"

"Nope, I figured it out, Viz. No need to clarify. Let's just go." She said very quickly as she walked by Vision to open the door then realized she didn't know their destination. "Where are we going?"

"To the lab." Vision said, then "Wanda, if it's true, you wouldn't leave me because of it, would you?"

She felt the unwelcomed pang of guilt, "No, of course not!" She said, giving Vision a hug. "It'll take some getting used to but it's fine."

Vision smiled at her answer, "Thank you." He said in the earnest way only Vision could accomplish.

Tony didn't allow them to be in his lab when no one was around. It was a stupid rule, Wanda thought. They weren't children. She was sixteen and Vision was…well he was three in the literal sense but physically and mentally he wasn't a child.

But still, they respected his wishes and went to Banner's lab. He hadn't even been there for a year.

Vision walked through as if he were familiar with the area. Wanda followed him, figuring he probably was. She hadn't been here since the time they experimented on Vision's sperm to see if he had DNA to provide to an offspring. Oddly enough, he did.

They reached an x-ray machine and she helped him set it up and get it running. When he stood behind the partition, he told her how to use the machine to take a picture of his body.

They analyzed the results together.

And sure enough there was a uterus resting at his waist.

"So you can get pregnant?" Wanda asked.

Vision nodded, "I suppose so."

"We should get you pregnant." Wanda said. She was being sincere but Vision gave her a hurt look.

"Wanda, this is very serious."

"I know. I'm not joking." Wanda said. "Let's have a baby."

Vision hesitated. Rarely was the Android lost for words, "Why?"

"For…science?" Wanda said. There really wasn't a better reason. Just because wasn't good enough.

"How would me carrying a child be beneficial to science?" Vision asked.

"Well…there are a lot of people who can't have children. Maybe we can find a solution through Android technology." Wanda said. She was talking out her ass but after she said it, she realized it was actually a good idea.

"I see." Vision said, thinking it over. Then after a long moment. "I'd hate to be selfish but finding a participant for impregnation would prove to be difficult. As I said, this is sensitive to me. I don't want everyone to find out…just yet. If it works, then I wouldn't mind being a study to help others."

Right.

Wanda rolled it over in her mind, "Oh, it could be our baby."

Vision gave her a curious look, "You are not capable of insemination…are you?"

"No but…you are." Wanda said, then added at Vision's questioning look, "how about if we use space magic and science to…rip out your DNA in your sperm and replace it with mine. Then use it to inseminate your eggs. Or at least try to."

She spoke with a false air of certainty because she didn't actually know if that were possible or not. But it seemed like it could be. All sorts of crazy shit happened to them on a weekly basis. Was this really so far-fetched?

When it took Vision so long to reply, she figured that maybe it was, but finally he said. "I think that could work."

"Cool." Wanda said, suddenly excited. "Where do we start?"

"You mean when?" Vision said, "Surely you don't think we should try it now."

Wanda nodded, "If we wait, then the team will be back and they'll ask questions about what we're trying to do." She said, knowing that if Vision wanted the others to know, he would have brought it up to them a lot sooner.

"So we better do it while we have the chance." She finished.

Vision nodded, "That does make sense."

They got a couple of samples of Vision sperm (that was the fun part) that they froze, saving one to experiment on. This was out of Wanda's league. She was really smart but not a genius. So she just followed Vision's directions.

Just when she thought they'd run out of time on Sunday evening, mere hours before the first "adult" returned home, Vision said that they were ready.

So they unfroze Vision's sperm samples, pouring them in vials with another liquid and putting them in a small machine. One he let run for an hour. Then he drew Wanda's blood and poured it into the vials too. Leaving them to run for two hours.

They kept the samples chilled so the sperm wouldn't die. And Wanda tried to be mature and not think about how gross she thought it was to handle it.

"This is a bit embarrassing." Vision said as he took off his pants beside the medical bed. His cheeks were even flushed.

"I've seen you naked lots of times before." Wanda said. Purposefully misunderstanding.

He gave her a bit of a sideeye, "Never like this."

Very true.

"It'll be fine." She said, even though she was a little nervous as she loaded the insemination syringe.

The needle part was so long.

Vision laid on the medical bed, putting his legs in the stirrups. His cheeks got red again.

"You still sure you want to try this." Wanda asked.

He nodded, "Yes it's just…a bit overwhelming."

"You ready?" She asked and he nodded.

She didn't exactly know what she was doing. They had instructions from the syringe box and the internet.

But she watched a lot of videos on YouTube and practiced alongside them. She should be fine.

She pushed the needle inside the only opening Vision had and did everything she's seen on the videos.

Vision squirmed a little bit. "That feels odd."

"I can imagine." She said.

When the syringe was empty, the task completed, she asked, "What now?"

"Now we wait." Vision said as he put his legs down, swinging them over the side of the bed.

He just pulled his pants back up and Wanda had just cleaned up most of their experiment when Tony walked by, doing a double take as he realized they were in Banner's lab.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" He asked, walking in. Vision was quick to button and zip up his jeans but Tony saw him anyway.

"Really? Hanky panky in lab. Get outta here 'til you know it to do it without getting caught." Tony said, shooing them out the room.

"Should we have told him?" Vision asked later, when they were back on her room.

"They'll find out eventually, if it worked." Wanda said. Vision nodded on agreement and they went back to reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the update (❛ ᴗ ❛)

"Vision, can you hand me a spoon?" Natasha asked. Both of them were standing at the counter, but Viz was closer to the silverware drawer while Nat was pouring a bowl of cereal.

Vision said, in the most matter-of-factly, calm tone, his voice lacking any bite. "Get it yourself."

Then abruptly walked away with his cup of coffee. His…decaf coffee. Caffeine didn't even seem to affect him. So he was either just being careful or suspected something he hadn't told her about yet.

Natasha gave him a startled look, obviously not knowing how to take it. Vision was never anything short of polite. But he had been a bit snippy this past week. Even with Wanda at times. But Vision's snippy was all words and no bark, so he often left his others confused by what just happened.

"Are you okay?" Wanda asked later, when she noticed Viz was a bit sluggish during their sparring session. Physically, they we're matched. Because her powers countered his strength. But he was moving a bit slower today, almost as if he were tired.

Vision nodded, dropping from his fight stance, "Yes but…my mentstral cycle is late." He whispered.

She blinked, taking a moment to reconcile again that her boyfriend had periods. Then she was suddenly giddy. It's been four weeks since their experiment. And Wanda had been clinging to every single change in Vision, wondering if it had been successful.

"So it worked!" Wanda just shy of shouted in excitement. They weren't the only ones in the gym and she didn't think he was ready to share the news just yet.

"It appears so." Vision said.

They were gonna have a baby!

Oh shit, they we're going to have a baby!

"Vision!" Wanda said, putting her hands on his shoulders. "We're gonna have a baby." She whispered harshly, "You can't spar like this. You're pregnant. You have to be careful now."

She gingerly took one of his arms and started leading him out the room.

"Wanda, I don't believe such cautions are necessary. At least not yet." Vision said.

"You can never be too cautious."

"Where are you leading me?"

"To bed! You don't need to be on your feet!"

Vision sighed, "Wanda, calm down." He said as he stopped walking. "At least wait until I am showing before becoming more irrational than usual."

Yeah, that did make sense.

She wasn't even going to touch that irrational statement.

"Oh boy, you're going to be like this the whole time." Wanda said, as she realized this was just the beginning of a long, nine-month journey. He hadn't even be as snippy as he could of been. But this was a downhill slope and they were at the very top.

He looked at her, brow furrowed, "Be like what?" He asked.

She smiled wide, rubbing his back, "Handsome and wonderful." She lied. Oh he was handsome and wonderful but she had a feeling she'd see less and less of that side as time passed on. But she's seen enough TV to know she needed to be as loving as possible.

He smiled brightly, wrapping his arm around her, giving her a gentle kiss, "Thank you Wanda. You are very sweet. I love you." He said, more earnest than usual. Than necessary.

Yep. That's how this was going to go.

Seeing her always calm, calculating, logical android boyfriend turn into a ball of raging hormones would be fun though.

"I love you too, Viz." Wanda said. "You should probably take a test so we'll know for sure."

Vision nodded, "That seems most reasonable."

They'd have to buy a test, since Wanda was on the pill and didn't have any. Which should have been fine, in theory. But they didn't have cash. They had Tony's credit cards. And he LOOKED at the statements. Or at least Steve did. They learned this the hard when he asked them why they bought an insemination kit during the weekend they were alone.

Wanda has had to lie about a lot of things on the spot. Never an insemination kit.

She told him they bought it as a gag gift for a friend's birthday party. And she promised him they hadn't use the kit on her. They said this specifically. There was no need to tell two lies.

Steve begrudgingly accepted this.

If they bought a pregnancy test too, so soon after, they'd never be left alone again.

But maybe it wouldn't be necessary. A week later they were called into battle.

AIM soldiers had attacked Japan and they were trying to stop them from bombing the embassy. While they were fighting, Wanda noticed that Vision suddenly slowed down beside her. It took a few steps before she realized he had slowed to a stop, a hand rubbing his temples.

"Babe, you okay?" Wanda asked, going back to him.

He nodded, "Yes, I'm…I'm just going to take a moment." Vision said as he…sat on the ground. In the middle of the battlefield.

He didn't seem too concerned about the threats around them while Wanda used her powers to throw AIM henchman about like ragdolls.

"Um…babe. I don't think you're okay." She said after a moment too long.

"Vision, what's wrong?" Steve said over the comms.

"I'm just feeling rather dizzy." Vision said calmly. As if one of team's best fighters hadn't just literally sat down on the job.

"Vision, can't you walk it off." Rhodey said briskly from where he was zipping through the sky, "There's an airstrike coming this way—"

"I need a minute!" Vision almost, just shy of, barked.

There was complete and total silence from everyone. Even Wanda was shocked.

But just as abruptly as it happened, Vision's dizzy spelled must have suddenly ended. Because he suddenly leaped to action, trailing after Rhodey at a speed Wanda disagreed with. The baby, zygot it may be, probably didn't appreciate flying at such speed.

So she went after him, despite Steve's obvious confusion since he told her to stay on the ground.

"I'm fine Wanda." Vision told her over the comms when he noticed her trailing them, despite her best efforts to stay unnoticed.

She hesitantly went back, only relaxing when she Vision returned and Rhodey announced that the threat was taken care of.

Vision joined her side again, and they finished the fight.

But she knew that wouldn't be the end of it.

When they returned to the compound, Wanda tried to scurry away with Vision but the Android stopped suddenly, leaning against the wall.

"This is disconcerting." Vision said as his hands raised to run his temples.

"What's wrong?" Wanda asked.

"There's a pain in my frontal lobe thay is throbbing," Vision said. "And everytime I open my eyes, the room spins. When I close them, I feel as if I'm spinning."

"I didn't even know you could get dizzy spells." Wanda heard Rhodey say from behind her.

Damn.

Steve came around when Vision slid to the floor, kneeling to his level, looking very concerned.

"It might be something he ate." Wanda said feebly as she knelled beside her boyfriend, rubbing his back. She couldn't really think of any other excuse for why an android would get dizzy spells.

"Don't be ridiculous, Wanda." Vision said. She huffed. His snippiness was becoming tedious.

"I'm sorry." She said, feigning confusion. "So why are you having dizzy spells?"

He glared at her a bit, lost for words. She knew he hated when he couldn't figure something out logically.

By now Rhodey and Natasha had made their way to them. And the three adults were looking at them in worry. Well Steve…there was a bit of suspicion in his eyes. But she knew he couldn't figure out what they had done. She could feel his confusion.

"I couldn't be sure without some time to figure it out." Vision said after a moment. "I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"It has to be of it's having this effect on you." Natasha said. "I'm no genius but I don't think this should be happening."

Steve looped an arm under Vision's, helping him to his feet. "Maybe we should call Tony to see what's going on." Steve said.

That wasn't what either of them wanted.

"I don't think that would be necessary," Vision said quickly. "I think I just need some rest. We sparred pretty hard this morning."

"Is that what they're calling it now?" Rhodey said. Natasha smirked and Steve facepalmed.

"Yepthat'sprobablyit. Seeyaguyslater." Wanda said quickly as she pulled Vision down the hall to her room. She knew that wouldn't deter them, but it bought them some time to come up with a better lie.

Vision sat on her bed, rubbing his temples. "My head feels as if my brain is splitting into two. Which is illogical."

She sat beside him, rubbing his back, and he leaned into her, lying his head on her shoulder.

"I had hoped carrying a child would feel a bit more…noble." Vision said.

She didn't exactly know what to say or do, but in times like this, he usually responded well to compliments followed closely by food.

"You are noble, baby. And handsome and wonderful." She said.

He smiled a bit at this, "Thank you Wanda." He said sincerely.

"How about I make you a sandwich while you lie here and rest?" Wanda asked cautiously.

This part didn't always work out for her. Sometimes he snipped at her about not being hungry. But this time he only nodded in agreement.

"I would appreciate that." He said sincerely, with a small smile.

A sandwich for Vision these days meant beet root sliced in a hotdog bun, with a very generous amount of parmesan sprinkled on it, and mustard spread on only one side. Please, for the love of all human life, don't let it touch the other side of the bun.

She didn't understand it. But as long as it kept Viz happy, she was happy.


End file.
